Àëüòåðíàòèâà
by AlexD
Summary: òåïåðü âûñòóïàþ, êàê àâòîð. À ðåçþìå òàì âíóòðè ïðî÷èòàåòå :)


Ïðèìå÷àíèÿ àâòîðà: íà÷íåì ñ òîãî, ÷òî ýòî íå åñòü íà÷àëî èñòîðèè, ýòî àëüòåðíàòèâíîå ïðîäîëæåíèå ÷óæîé èñòîðèè ( ïîýòîìó ÿ åå òàê è íàçâàëà), êîòîðóþ âû ìîæåòå ïðî÷èòàòü âîò òóò  
http://yacht.zamok.net/DV/Potter/Fanfic/fleur.html  
  
à îðèãèíàë â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü åñòü ãäå-òî â íåäðàõ Ôàíôèêøåí.  
  
Èñòîðèÿ ïðîñòî âåëèêîëåïíàÿ, íî, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, àâòîð íå òîðîïèòñÿ åå ïðîäîëæàòü, à ìîå íåóåìíîå âîîáðàæåíèå òðåáóåò ïðîäîëæåíèÿ è íåìåäëåííî!!!  
Òàê ÷òî ÿ ðåøèëà ïåðåíåñòè íà "áóìàãó" òî, ÷òî ìíå ïðèäóìàëîñü.  
Íàäåþñü, íè àâòîð, íè ïåðåâîä÷èê íå áóäóò íà ìåíÿ â îáèäå çà ýòî.  
  
Èäåì äàëüøå: ÿ ëþáëþ ïàçëû è ôèëüì Ìåìåíòî, êòî íå âèäåë - ñîâåòóþ ïîñìîòðåòü :)  
Íåò, ó ìåíÿ ÒÀÊÎÃÎ íå áóäåò, íî íà÷íó ÿ íåñêîëüêî íå ñíà÷àëà, áóäüòå òåðïåëèâû è âñå ïîéìåòå â êîíöå êîíöîâ :)  
  
Âñå... à, íåò, ïðàâà íà âñåõ ãåðîåâ ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ. Ê. Ðîóëèíã, íà âñåõ òåõ, êòî áûë ïðèäóìàí â ïðåäûäóùèõ äåâÿòíàäöàòè ãëàâàõ - èõ àâòîðó, à ìíå ïîêà åùå íè÷åãî àáñîëþòíî íå ïðèíàäëåæèò, à òàì ïîñìîòðèì :)  
  
Òåïåðü âñå! ïðèÿòíîãî ïðî÷òåíèÿ, ïèøèòå, åñëè ÷òî íå òàê :) íó, è åñëè òàê, òî òîæå ïèøèòå :)  
  
  
1 ÃËÀÂÀ  
  
íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ ñïóñòÿ ñîáûòèé, îïèñàííûõ â 19 ãëàâå.  
  
Ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåäåëèÿ ÷èòàë, ñèäÿ â êðåñëå ó êàìèíà â ñâîåé ñïàëüíå. Ñòðàííûé çâóê, äîíåñøèéñÿ èç åãî êàáèíåòà, îòâëåê åãî îò èçó÷åíèÿ ïîñëåäíåãî íîìåðà "Ìàãè÷åñêîãî àëõèìèêà". Ìóæ÷èíà íåìíîãî ñäâèíóë è áåç òîãî âñå âðåìÿ íàõìóðåííûå áðîâè. Çà ïîëíî÷ü. Êòî, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, îñìåëèëñÿ ëåçòü ê íåìó??? Õîòÿ ê ÷åìó ýòè âîïðîñû? Îòâåò îäèí: Ïîòòåð. Ñíåéï óõìûëüíóëñÿ. Ïîïàëñÿ, íàêîíåö. Èíòåðåñíî, êàê îí ìîã óçíàòü, ÷òî åãî ñåãîäíÿ íå áóäåò? Ëàäíî, îí âûÿñíèò ýòî ïîòîì, ñåé÷àñ ãëàâíîå - ïîéìàòü íàðóøèòåëÿ! Îí òèõî ïîäîøåë ê äâåðè. Ïðèîòêðûë åå è çàãëÿíóë â íåáîëüøîå ïîìåùåíèå, îòäåëÿâøåå åãî ñïàëüíþ îò êàáèíåòà, çäåñü õðàíèëèñü åãî ëè÷íûå çàïàñû ðàçëè÷íûõ âåùåñòâ. Îäèí èç øêàôîâ îòêðûò.   
  
Ïðîôåññîð íàõìóðèëñÿ åùå áîëüøå è, îòêëîíèâøèñü íåìíîãî íàçàä, è ñêëîíèâ ãîëîâó íàáîê, ïðèñìîòðåëñÿ ê äâåðè, âåäóùåé â êëàññû. Íåîæèäàííî ïîä íåé ìåëüêíóë îãîíåê è ÷üÿ-òî òåíü. Îãî, ïîõîæå, íî÷íîé ïîñåòèòåëü îñîáî íå ñòåñíÿåòñÿ! Ïîòòåð îáû÷íî òàê ñåáÿ íå âåäåò. Ýòîò…îáû÷íî òàñêàåòñÿ âåçäå â ñâîåé ìàíòèè - íåâèäèìêå. Ñòðàííî. Ñíåéï äîñòàë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó è îñòîðîæíî îòêðûë äâåðü.   
  
Âîçëå ñòîëà, ñêëîíèâøèñü íàä êîòëîì, ñòîÿëà … äåâóøêà …Ãåðìèîíà. Ñëàáûé ñâåò ñâå÷è áðîñàë ìðà÷íûå îòáëåñêè íà åå õóäîé ïðîôèëü. Äåâÿòü äíåé, êàê îíà âåðíóëàñü, íî ñ òåõ ïîð îíà íå ïîïðàâèëàñü íè íà óíöèþ. ×åëêà ñâåñèëàñü åé íà ëîá, ìåøàÿ ãëàçàì. Îíà ñòîÿëà, îïèðàÿñü îäíîé ðóêîé î ñòîë, äðóãîé äîñòàâàëà èç ïðèíåñåííîãî ñ ñîáîé ðþêçà÷êà íåñêîëüêî ïàêåòèêîâ ñ ïîðîøêàìè, èñòîë÷åííûìè òðàâàìè (åñëè çðåíèå åãî íå îáìàíóëî â ýòîé òüìå) è åùå ÷åì-òî îí íå ðàññìîòðåë. Ðóêà ñëåãêà äðîæàëà. Îíà ïîëîæèëà âñå ýòî ðÿäîì ñ êîëáîé, âçÿòîé ÿâíî èç åãî ïðèïàñîâ. Ãåðìèîíà ìåäëåííî ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî ëáó, êàê áóäòî õîòåëà ïðîâåðèòü òåìïåðàòóðó.  
  
Ïðîôåññîð, ïîëîæèë ïàëî÷êó â êàðìàí, â íåáðåæíîé ïîçå ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê äâåðíîìó êîñÿêó, è ïðèíÿëñÿ ïðèñòàëüíî ðàçãëÿäûâàòü ñâîþ ãîñòüþ. Ýòè ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî äíåé îí ïî÷òè íå âèäåë åå. Åùå äâà ìåñÿöà íàçàä ýòî áûëà âñå òà æå Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð, êîòîðóþ çíàëè âñå âîêðóã. Ñìåøëèâàÿ. Æèâàÿ. Ñ èñêîðêîé. Ñ æàæäîé çíàíèé. Îòëè÷íàÿ ñîáåñåäíèöà. Îí îöåíèë ýòî, êîãäà íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ èìåë âîçìîæíîñòü íàñëàæäàòüñÿ îáùåíèåì ñ íåé. Íî ñåé÷àñ… ýòî áûë äðóãîé ÷åëîâåê. Îí ïðèñìîòðåëñÿ: îíà ñíîâà íàöåïèëà ñâîè ìàãëîâñêèå îäåæäû (è ãäå îíà òîëüêî èõ áåðåò?), áðþêè, ïðîñòîðíóþ ðóáàøêó, ñíÿòóþ ÿâíî ñ ìóæñêîãî ïëå÷à… Ñòîï, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ïîõîæå, ñîáèðàëàñü ñâàðèòü äëÿ ñåáÿ ñèëüíåéøåå íàðêîòè÷åñêîå ñðåäñòâî. Îïÿòü çà ñâîå? Îí ïðåíåáðåæèòåëüíî õìûêíóë ïðî ñåáÿ, íî îñòàëñÿ ñòîÿòü, íå äâèãàÿñü, ðåøèâ ïîíàáëþäàòü åùå íåìíîãî. Ðóêà åå ñíîâà äðîãíóëà, è îíà íåîñòîðîæíî íàëèëà ãîðàçäî áîëüøå ýêñòðàêòà áåëëàäîííû, çà êîòîðîé è ïðèøëà ñþäà, â êîòåë, ÷åì òðåáîâàëîñü ïî ëþáîìó èç ðåöåïòîâ, êàêîé áû îíà íå èñïîëüçîâàëà. Åå âîîáùå ÍÈÊÎÃÄÀ íå òðåáîâàëîñü ÍÀÑÒÎËÜÊÎ ìíîãî.   
  
À â êîòëå, òåì âðåìåíåì, íà÷èíàëî çàêèïàòü çåëüå, ñïîñîáíîå âûçâàòü, åñëè íå ñìåðòü, òî óæ òî÷íî ëåòàðãè÷åñêèé ñîí ëåò ýäàê íà äåñÿòü. Ïî òåëó Ãåðìèîíû ïðîøëà âîëíà ñèëüíåéøåé äðîæè. Îíà êàê-òî ïî-äåòñêè âñõëèïíóëà, øìûãíóëà íîñîì è âöåïèëàñü â ñòîë, ïûòàÿñü óäåðæàòü òåëî â âåðòèêàëüíîì ïîëîæåíèè. Ïðèäÿ íåìíîãî â ñåáÿ, ìîòíóëà ãîëîâîé, îòãîíÿÿ äóðíîòó, è ïîìåøàëà êèïÿùåå âàðåâî. Îïåðåâøèñü áåäðîì î ñòîë, îíà îòîðâàëà îáå ðóêè îò íåãî, ÷òîáû îòêðûòü ïëàñòèêîâûé ïàêåò ñ òåìíûì ïîðîøêîì. Ìåðêîé íàñûïàëà â êîòåë óíöèþ. Ñíîâà ïîìåøàëà. Çåëüå áîëüøå íå êèïåëî è ïîíåìíîãó òåðÿëî öâåò, ñòàíîâÿñü ïðîçðà÷íûì. Äåâóøêó ñíîâà çàòðÿñëî, îíà íèçêî ñêëîíèëàñü ê êîòëó, êàê áóäòî ïûòàÿñü äîáàâèòü òóäà åùå è ïðÿäü ñâîèõ, òåïåðü îêðàøåííûõ â ÷åðíûé öâåò, âîëîñ. ×òîáû óäåðæàòüñÿ, ðóêè îíà ïîñòàâèëà ïî îáå ñòîðîíû îò êîòëà. Ïî âîäíîé ïîâåðõíîñòè ïîøëè ìåëêèå ïóçûðüêè. Îíà ïîãàñèëà îãîíü ïîä êîòëîì, àáñîëþòíî ñòðàííûì è óæ òî÷íî ìàãëîâñêèì ñïîñîáîì: îíà åãî çàäóëà. Æèäêîñòü ìåäëåííî îñòûâàëà.  
  
Ãåðìèîíó æå òåïåðü òðÿñëî, íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ. Îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà è êóñàëà ãóáû, ïûòàÿñü íå çàñòîíàòü â ãîëîñ. Ïî ùåêàì ïîòåêëè ñëåçû. Îäíà áîëüøàÿ êàïëÿ ïîâèñëà íà êîí÷èêå íîñà, è âäðóã, íàêîïèâ äîñòàòî÷íî ñîëåíîé âëàãè äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íå ïðèíàäëåæàòü áîëüøå íèêîìó, îòîðâàëàñü è ìåäëåííî îòïðàâèëàñü â ñîáñòâåííîå êîðîòêîå ïóòåøåñòâèå ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê ãëàäêîé ïîâåðõíîñòè çåëüÿ. Îíî ïðèíÿëî ýòó íåîæèäàííóþ äîáàâêó ñ ëåãêèì øèïåíèåì. Äåâóøêà èñïóãàííî îòêðûëà ãëàçà è çàãëÿíóëà â êîòåë. Æèäêîñòü, ïðîãëîòèâ íåáîëüøîå âîëíåíèå, ñíîâà óñïîêîèëàñü. Ïîõîæå, ýòî óäîâëåòâîðèëî Ãåðìèîíó, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà ñïîêîéíî (îòíîñèòåëüíî ñïîêîéíî äëÿ åå ñîñòîÿíèÿ) ïîëåçëà â ñâîé ðþêçàê, äîñòàëà óïàêîâêó ñòåðèëüíûõ øïðèöîâ, îòîðâàëà îäèí, îòïðàâèâ îñòàëüíûå îáðàòíî - â êîæàíûå íåäðà ñóìêè. Óâåðåííûì äâèæåíèåì îíà ðàñïàêîâàëà ýòî îäíî èç âåëè÷àéøèõ äîñòèæåíèé ìàããëîâñêîé íàóêè, íàäåëà èãëó è äðîæàùèìè ðóêàìè îïóñòèëà åå äî ñåðåäèíû â æèäêîñòü. Îí çàñìîòðåëñÿ íà åå ðóêè, ìàëåíüêèå òàêèå, ñ òîíêîé, íåæíîé êîæåé, ñîâñåì åùå äåòñêèå, ñåé÷àñ îíè òðÿñëèñü êàê â ëèõîðàäêå, èõ îáëàäàòåëüíèöà íå â ñîñòîÿíèè óæå áûëà ñ íèìè ñïðàâèòüñÿ. Ñíåéï çëèëñÿ, çëèëñÿ íà íåå, çà òî, ÷òî äîâåëà ñåáÿ äî ýòîãî, íà ñåáÿ, ÷òî íå ñìîã îñòàíîâèòü, ïðåäóãàäàòü, íè÷åãî íå ñìîã ñäåëàòü è íå äåëàåò ñåé÷àñ, íà îêðóæàþùèé ìèð, íà âñåõ. "Ê ÷åðòó! Ñàìà âèíîâàòà! Îíà ñàìà äîøëà äî ýòîãî, ñîáñòâåííûìè íîãàìè, íèêòî â ñïèíó íå òîëêàë! Õâàòèò æàëåòü!" Âåäÿ áîðüáó ñ ñàìèì ñîáîé, îí, òåì íå ìåíåå, ïðîäîëæàë ñòîÿòü, íå äâèãàÿñü.   
  
À èãëà òåì âðåìåíåì ñ ãðîìêèì øèïåíèåì è áóëüêàíüåì… ðàñòâîðèëàñü. Ãåðìèîíà èçäàëà ñòðàííûé çâóê, ïîõîæèé òî ëè íà ðûäàíèå, òî ëè íà èñòåðè÷åñêèé ñìåõ.  
  
- Ìììììì, - îíà çàñòîíàëà ïî÷òè â ãîëîñ, îäíîâðåìåííî ïûòàÿñü óíÿòü ñòóê çóáîâ. ßðîñòíî îòøâûðíóëà øïðèö êóäà-òî â ñòîðîíó, òàì, â òåìíîòå çàãðåìåëî ðàçáèòîå ñòåêëî. Ïëåâàòü, ïóñòü õîòü âåñü çàìîê ñáåæèòñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà ïàäåíèå âåëèêîé ß-çíàþ-âñå Ãåðìèîíû Ãðåéíäæåð… Ïëåâàòü. Ïëåâàòü. Ïëåâàòü…  
  
Îíà íå ìîãëà óæå ðîâíî ñòîÿòü è ñêëîíèëàñü ê ñòîëó, êàñàÿñü åãî ëáîì, à ïîòîì è âîâñå îïóñòèëàñü íà êîëåíè. Ðóêàìè ñõâàòèëàñü çà ãîëîâó â ðàéîíå âèñêîâ, ñòàðàÿñü ñäåðæàòü âñå íàðàñòàþùóþ àäñêóþ áîëü. Ïðåä ãëàçàìè ïîïëûëè öâåòíûå êðóãè. Îíà ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé, ïûòàÿñü ïðîãíàòü äóðíîòó, âçäðîãíóëà: åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå êòî-òî ñòîèò. Íåò, íå ìîæåò áûòü. Î÷åðåäíàÿ ãàëëþöèíàöèÿ åå áîëüíîãî âîîáðàæåíèÿ. Çäåñü âîîáùå íèêîãî íå äîëæíî áûòü ñåãîäíÿ!  
  
"Äåðæè ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ, Ãåðìè. Äàâàé, åùå íå âñå ïîòåðÿíî, ìîæíî ïîïðîáîâàòü ýòî âûïèòü: íàâåðíÿêà, õóæå óæå íå áóäåò".  
  
Îíà çàñòàâèëà ñåáÿ ñõâàòèòüñÿ ðóêàìè çà ñòîë è ïîäòÿíóòüñÿ ââåðõ. Äåâóøêà ñíîâà ñêëîíèëàñü íàä êîòëîì, îäíîé ðóêîé øàðÿ â òåìíîòå ïî ñòîëó, ïûòàÿñü íàéòè íåáîëüøîé êîâøèê, äðóãîé ñòàðàòåëüíî ðàçìàçûâàëà ñëåçû ïî ùåêàì. Íó, ãäå æå îí? Øìûãíóëà íîñîì, òàì êàê-òî íåîæèäàííî ñîáðàëîñü ñëèøêîì ìíîãî æèäêîñòè. Îíà ïîòÿíóëàñü êóäà-òî çà ðþêçàê. Íàøëà, íàêîíåö-òî. Ãåðìèîíà óæå íàêëîíèëàñü, ÷òîáû çà÷åðïíóòü, êîãäà ïåðâàÿ ãóñòàÿ êàïëÿ, ñîðâàâøèñü ñ åå íîçäðè, óäàðèëàñü î, äî ýòîãî ìãíîâåíèÿ, ãëàäêóþ ïîâåðõíîñòü. Çà íåé ïîñëåäîâàëà âòîðàÿ, òðåòüÿ. Æèäêîñòü ïðîòåñòóþùå çàøèïåëà. Ãåðìèîíà çàõëåáíóëàñü îò îò÷àÿíèÿ, òûëüíîé ñòîðîíîé ëàäîíè ïðîâåëà ïîä íîñîì, ïûòàÿñü îñòàíîâèòü òîê êðîâè. Ïîòîì ðåøèòåëüíî çà÷åðïíóëà è ïîäíåñëà êî ðòó ìåðêó, ïîëíóþ òåïåðü óæå êðîâàâî-êðàñíîé æèäêîñòè. Áóäü ÷òî áóäåò.   
  
Ñóäüáà ïðèøëà åé íà âûðó÷êó â âèäå áëåäíîé ðóêè ñ òîíêèìè, äëèííûìè ïàëüöàìè, ïîÿâèâøåéñÿ îòêóäà-òî èç òåìíîòû è âûáèâøåé ó íåå èç ðóê ÿä. Êîâøèê, ñîâåðøèâ íåñêîëüêî îáîðîòîâ â âîçäóõå, ñ ãëóõèì ñòóêîì óäàðèëñÿ î ãëÿíöåâóþ ïîâåðõíîñòü ñòîëà, ðàçëèâàÿ ïî íåìó ñâîå ñîäåðæèìîå, êîòîðîå òóò æå ïðèíÿëîñü çà äåðåâî, áóêâàëüíî ðàñòâîðÿÿ åãî.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà, íå óäåðæàâøèñü íà íîãàõ, óïàëà íà ïîë, ðûäàÿ, ñõâàòèëàñü çà ãîëîâó, ðàñêà÷èâàÿñü èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó. Îíà âñå åùå ïûòàëàñü ðóêàìè îñòàíîâèòü êðîâü, òà òåêëà ïî ëèöó, ñìåøèâàÿñü ñî ñëåçàìè, êàïàëà ñ ïîäáîðîäêà, âûìàçûâàÿ ðóáàøêó.  
  
- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, Âàì íå ãîâîðèëè, ÷òî åñëè â çåëüå ïîïàëî ÷òî-òî ëèøíåå, òî îíî èñïîð÷åíî, è ïèòü åãî ÍÅ ÑËÅ-ÄÓ-ÅÒ?!? - Ñíåéïà êîëîòèëî îò ÿðîñòè.  
  
- Ëþìîñ, - îí çàæåã íàñòåííûå ôàêåëû. Íà òîì ïÿòî÷êå, ãäå îíè íàõîäèëèñü, öàðèë íàñòîÿùèé õàîñ: çåëüå â êîòëå ïðîäîëæàëî áóðëèòü, òî è äåëî âûïëåâûâàÿ èç ñâîèõ íåäð î÷åðåäíóþ ïîðöèþ ÿäîâèòûõ áðûçã, òî, ÷òî ðàçëèëîñü, ïðîåëî ñòîë óæå äî ñåðåäèíû âãëóáü, ÷óòü â ñòîðîíå - øêàô ñ ðàçáèòûìè êîëáàìè. Ãåðìèîíà òèõî ïîñòàíûâàÿ, ïîëóëåæàëà íà ïîëó ó íåãî â íîãàõ, âñå åùå ïûòàÿñü óòåðåòü êðîâü, èçìàçàâ â íåå óæå âñå ðóêè.   
  
- Ìåðëèèèí, - Ñíåéï ñìåíèë ãíåâ íà ìèëîñòü. "Ñàì âèíîâàò, õîòåë ïîíàáëþäàòü, óçíàòü, êàê äàëåêî çàéäåò? Âîò, ïîëó÷è! Âñå óâèäåë? Íàñìîòðåëñÿ?". Îí ñêëîíèëñÿ ê íåé è, ïðîøåïòàâ çàêëèíàíèå, îñòàíîâèë êðîâîòå÷åíèå, êîòîðîå óæå íà÷èíàëî ïðèíèìàòü óãðîæàþùèå ðàçìåðû. Îí îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíè ðÿäîì ñ íåé, ñõâàòèë åå çà ïëå÷è è õîðîøåíå÷êî âñòðÿõíóë:  
  
- Êàêîãî… Çà÷åì Âû, ñêàæèòå íà ìèëîñòü, îñòàâèëè áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî? ß äóìàþ, òàì áû âàì ìîãëè ïîìî÷ü ñ Âàøåé ãîëîâíîé áîëüþ. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ýòî ëó÷øå, ÷åì âàðèòü íàðêîòèê â ÷óæîì êàáèíåòå òàéêîì, - à ñàì òåì âðåìåíåì îí, âûòàùèâ ïëàòîê èç êàðìàíà, ïûòàëñÿ îòòåðåòü åå ðóêè îò êðîâè, êîòîðàÿ íà÷àëà óæå ñâîðà÷èâàòüñÿ. "Î! ×ÒÎ ß ÄÅ-ËÀ-Þ?!?!"   
  
Îïîìíèâøèñü, Ñíåéï ïîäñêî÷èë íà íîãè, èñïåïåëèë îïàñíîå âàðåâî âìåñòå ñ êîòëîì, îñòàâèâ ðåøåíèå ïðîáëåìû ñòîëà ñ àññèìåòðè÷íîé äûðêîé ïîñåðåäèíå íà ïîòîì. Çàòåì ðåøèòåëüíî ïîøåë ê Ãåðìèîíå è ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä íåé:  
  
- Äåðæèòåñü!  
  
Îíà íå ñîïðîòèâëÿëàñü, òèõîíüêî ïîñòàíûâàÿ, ïðîäîëæàëà ïëàêàòü. Ñîîáðàçèâ, ÷òî îí ñêàçàë, îíà îáõâàòèëà ðóêàìè åãî øåþ è óòêíóëàñü ëèöîì â åå îñíîâàíèå, èçìàçàâ êðîâüþ òåïåðü óæå è åãî. Åå ãîðÿ÷åå, ïðåðûâàåìîå âñõëèïàìè, äûõàíèå îáîæãëî åãî êîæó.  
  
Íåîæèäàííî ïîäêðàëèñü âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, êàê îí åùå ñîâñåì íåäàâíî âîò òàê æå íåñ åå íà ðóêàõ! Òîëüêî òîãäà îí ïîëîæèë åå âîâñå íå â êðåñëî… Êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ïîñëå òîãî âå÷åðà ïðîøëà óæå âå÷íîñòü, à íå âñåãî ëèøü æàëêàÿ ïàðà ìåñÿöåâ!.. Ñíåéï ðåøèòåëüíî ìîòíóë ãîëîâîé, ïðîãîíÿÿ íåïðîøåííûå ìûñëè.  
  
Îñòàâèâ äåâóøêó ó êàìèíà, îí âåðíóëñÿ â "êëàäîâóþ", íàøåë íóæíûé ïóçûðåê è âåðíóëñÿ â ñïàëüíþ. Îíà ñêðþ÷èëàñü â êðåñëå, ñèëüíî ñæèìàÿ ïàëüöàìè âèñêè. Îí ïîäîøåë áëèæå, âûòàùèë ïðîáêó èç ãîðëûøêà, â íîñ óäàðèë ïðîòèâíûé çàïàõ. Îäíó ðóêó îí ïîëîæèë åé íà çàòûëîê, íàäàâëèâàÿ íà øåþ, çàñòàâëÿÿ çàïðîêèíóòü ãîëîâó. Ïîäíåñ ãîðëûøêî ê áëåäíûì ïëîòíî ñîìêíóòûì ãóáàì, îíà ïîïûòàëàñü óâåðíóòüñÿ, íî îí ðåøèòåëüíî íàäàâèë ñòåêëîì íà ãóáû, ñêðèïíóâ ïî çóáàì.  
  
- Íåò, óæ, ïåé òåïåðü! Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ýòî íå ÿä, â îòëè÷èå îò òîãî, ÷òî ïðèãîòîâèëè ÂÛ òîëüêî ÷òî è ñîáèðàëèñü èñïðîáîâàòü åãî äåéñòâèå íà ñåáå!   
  
(êîíåö ïåðâîé ãëàâû) 


End file.
